Even People who love each other have their quarels
by Whotookthatname
Summary: It's a sucky name, I know. I'm not that good at summaries, and this is my first fic. Ron and Hermione are fighting, yet again, and this time it won't stop, for 3 months!
1. Yet another fight

People who love each other have their fights  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. Blah freaking blah.  
  
Author Note: I am an avid shipper of Ron/Hermione (Oh come on people...It's  
  
obvious!!!), but I enjoy other ships. This is my first fic. Flame me if you  
  
will. They will be used on a fire to roast marshmallows.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chappie 1- Yet another fight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Has Vicky sent you another letter yet?" Ron asked, as he saw Hermione  
  
reading a piece of parchment that had been sent by a very formal-looking owl.  
  
"It's none of your business, and don't call him Vicky!" She retorted,  
  
thinking that she had said that same line so many times before.  
  
"I'm sick of it. Oh it's Vicky this and Vicky that!" He continued, not even  
  
hearing her.  
  
"Ron, you stupid git, I don't even talk about him. I don't provoke you, why  
  
do you get mad at me?"  
  
"I told you already, you're fraternizing with the enemy. You claim that Harry's one of your best friends and here you are sending love letters to the enemy!" Without realizing it, Ron Weasley had just hit a nerve.  
  
"That's it!" She yelled, "I'm sick of you making fun of him. I'm sick of you making fun of me, calling me a know-it-all, and I'm sick, entirely of you!!!" Her voice cracked at the end of that statement and she ran up the stairs to the common room. Being in the Great Hall, they had attracted attention. Ron hadn't noticed, and sat down, slightly agitated, and thinking deeply.  
  
"Ermm... Ron, do you realize you have your elbow in your food?" Harry said, looking at his friend. "Ron, it's not really a good way to start a morning, you know, by starting a fight with Hermione." Ron took his elbow out of his oatmeal (a/n: they do have that in England, right?) and looked at Harry.  
"I know, Harry, but that git just annoys me so much," he said, wiping off oatmeal from his elbow. "I can't help it. Star Quidditch player, blah bloody blah. He's even got Hermione, honestly!"  
  
"You fancy Hermione, don't you?" Harry said, looking at Ron, dazed eyes and all.  
  
"Where'd you get that idea, Harry?" Ron said, trying to lie. His ears turned slightly pink, revealing that he wasn't good at lying.  
  
"No where, Ron. There's just a muggle saying that states 'Opposites attract' and you and Her are very much opposites."  
  
"Honestly Harry, Who came up with that bloody theory?" he said ash exited the great hall to the common room to get his books for his next class, Divination, where he, thankfully, could not get into a confrontation with Hermione.  
  
"This is going to be a long day..." 


	2. Author's note AKA things I forgot to add

A/N: The first chapter was kinda short, I will make the longer if you guys (erm.or girls) review!!! Did I spell quarrels right? please review!!!!! 


	3. Week 1Harry's insanity on the rise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his fiendish buddies. Yet again, blah freaking blah.  
  
A/N: I liked the story so I continued it. Yet again, Flames will be used for a fire to roast Marshmallows  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chappie 2- Week One, Harry's insanity on the rise  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had noticed that they were not talking to each other. Who couldn't? Everywhere they were they avoided each other. They sat on either side of Harry, today, eating breakfast. They were all eating in silence until,  
  
"Harry, can you tell that know-it-all to pass the eggs?" Ron said, facing Harry.  
  
"Tell her yourself!!" Harry had snapped. "I'm sick of you not talking to her. She is obviously wrong, you are obviously, get over it!" Harry was obviously right. If they had just listened to what he said and hadn't gotten caught up in their argument of not speaking to each other, they would have heard him, they would have apologized to each other, and this would have been a really short fic.  
  
But that's not what happened.  
  
"Harry, calm down. It's not that stupid git's fault he can't say anything right." Hermione's voice tried to sooth Harry, but it came out more as an insult to Ron.  
  
"I'm leaving. I can't take it." Harry Exited the room Leaving Hermione and Ron sitting one chair away from each other. Ron looked at her with the utmost disgust on his face. She returned with a deadly glare. If looks could kill, Ron would be dead and buried. He stood up and went to sit next to Fred, George, and Ginny, who were currently residing on the end of the table.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, having no other friends beside Harry and Ron, silently wept. She wiped tears off her eyes, picked up her books and headed to the library. Since she did not have the best personality, she went to the library to hide out from life. She was there a lot lately. She used her intelligence as a sort of shield against the world so they could not tell her innermost feelings.  
  
Ginny had Noticed that Hermione had left. She had also noticed that Ron and Hermione were fighting and decided against asking Ron. Instead she went to the lace where she knew she would find Hermione. the Library.  
  
As she walked to the Library, she saw Hermione with a stack of books and lots of parchment. It looked as if she were going to spend the rest of the day in the Library, working, which she probably was. But, Ginny, being the semi-sensitive person she was, noticed that something wasn't right. Hermione never sniffled. She walked up quietly behind the older girl.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?"  
  
"Just finishing up some *sniff* homework."  
  
"Hermione, if something's wrong, you know you can tell me. I'll always be here, you know."  
  
"No one's ever there. No one wants to comfort know-it-all Granger. I should just jump off a bridge, honestly. It's not like anyone cares at all."  
  
"Your wrong, Hermione. I do. I care. 'Cmon, you need rest and relaxation."  
  
"*sniff* okay, thanks Ginny."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being there for me."  
  
"Anytime, 'Mione, anytime."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So it's short, I thought it was good, but hey, what do I know, I'm just me. R/R please! Flame if you'd like. They will make my marshmallows all toasty!! Luv ya'll who read. I PROMISE WITH A BIG FAT SIGNATURE THAT THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER!!!!!!!!!! I promise, promise, promise!!! I'm just having writers block .*sniff* Anyways...  
  
Isadora- Yes, I guess Blah bloody blah was funny.  
  
Fondly, Alanna A.K.A. Whotookthatname  
  
. 


End file.
